


Things Better Left Unsaid

by devilishangel



Series: Linked Through Dreams [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishangel/pseuds/devilishangel
Summary: (Not canon compliant!)





	Things Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of connected to my other one-shot 'Things Worse Then Death' just written from Hope's point of view (because when my brain starts something I just can't not write it). Also you don't have to read the other one to understand this one but if you do you'll probably notice I made the endings somewhat fimiliar (mentioning their dreams) which is something I did on purpose because I have another idea which I might write down later.  
> Also I really want to thank everyone that left a kudos and a comment on 'Things Worse Then Death' since I really didn't expect any positive reactions when I posted a story for such a rare and unusual pairing.

“I thought I recognized you and Jessica.” He says it so casually but there is something in his voice, almost mocking like he knows something that she doesn’t. And if there is something Hope hates, it’s not knowing.

She wonders how he still remembers her and Alaric, seeing that the only reason she recognized him is because somehow her memories of that day didn’t get erased (even when both Alaric’s and Landon’s did).

“It's Hope, actually.” She responds with an almost too polite smile. A smile that he matches perfectly.

He talks to Alaric but every couple of seconds he looks at her, a look in his eyes that makes her want to take a step back. She doesn’t, instead she raises one of her eyebrows silently challenging him to do something to confirm her suspiciousness.

“Why not call it a freak swarm of bugs? Why erase it from memory?” She questions him when he mentions vampire compulsion, her tone doing little to hide her mistrust.

“Because someone may recognize them for what they are.” His voice is a little arrogant, once again reminding her that he clearly knows more about the situation then she does. That matched with his fake smiles and ‘nervous behavior’ (which is clearly an act) is enough to make the wolf inside of her just a little harder to control.

The way in which he tries to manipulate them is worded in such a way she probably would believe him if she didn’t know better. “We're a cleanup organization. Okay, we're not equipped to go to battle with a mummy. So will you help? Cut him off at the pass and keep all these people safe?”

Knowing what she does, Hope finds herself wondering if this is something Landon’s mom had to deal with back when she worked for TRIAD.

She feels like she’s making a deal with the devil as she says they’d be happy to help, mirroring his smile as he walks away.

Later that night when the whole mummy mess has been dealt with Hope find herself looking through the spells Alaric gave her back when she was testing what Landon was, holding a lock of agent Clarke’s hair she managed to magically steal without him noticing.

There is something about him that makes her wonder if he might have more in common with the ‘monsters and things that go bump in the night’ then one would think when they saw him.

And if he is supernatural (she really believes he is) then what is it that makes him special enough that he seems to remember things he shouldn’t.

Without meaning to she find herself feeling empathy for him, wondering if he has the same problems she seems to have since the day she found out her memories were still there (the guilt and fear that seems to be impossible for her to get rid of).

That night she dreams of what she thinks Malivore looks like and a voice that sound suspiciously a lot like agent Clarke’s calling out her name in a way that’s too personal and strangely soothing as she’s surrounded by never ending darkness.


End file.
